Affection
by Special Agent FUNK
Summary: Krauser nodded again, smirking this time. "Oh you are, but it's very hard to fall for a man that can't stand being touched." Wesker x Krauser, warnings inside.


One-shotitus. The O-virus? My last piece written as a 21-year-old! I'd say pray for more mature fics in the future. (I know I do.)

**Inspired by:** I cleaned my room (well half of it, I have a big room). My room is tidy (on the left anyway) so I need to tidy my brain too. By writing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Resident Evil, Capcom does. I am not making any profit from writing this either.

**Warnings: **I don't know. Slight OOC-ness? Wesker x Krauser sort of. Implied physical and sexual abuse. It's a little sick, I think. You have been warned.

_This is my present for myself. :D -fangirls-_

**Please enjoy, strangah... **

* * *

As a child he would sit down near his window and just look at everything that was going on outside. He would look at the birds and envy them for their simple lives. He would look at the trees and he would, every single time he saw them, be surprised at how sturdy yet flexible they were. He would look at the grass and wonder why nobody would ever cut it. However, most of all he would be looking at the parking lot, and he would hope his dad's car wouldn't be standing there.

As long as that car wasn't standing near that sturdy tree, he would be okay.

-

_No!_

Never would he say that out loud. No matter how many times the belt slammed down on his back. No matter how many times the fist would meet with his pale skin. No matter how many times he would end up walking to the bathroom, bleeding. He would never say no. He could never say no, because that would only mean he was weak. And he wasn't weak.

If he said no someone else would meet the same faith, and there was no way in hell he would want this to happen to his older sister.

So he didn't say it. He just thought it. A lot.

-

_No..._

They had gotten to her too. She was never bleeding, and no scars were visible on her body. Her skin was never bruised and she had never screamed from pain. But they had gotten her too. He knew it. He knew it very well, because she had started to act differently.

"Al..." She had almost purred his name, as if she wanted to make him feel comfortable. "You're growing up very fast, aren't you?"

He had merely nodded. She was right, he did grow up pretty fast. No faster than any other boy his age, but it did seem fast. The older one gets, the faster time flies by.

"Daddy told me there are things we need to learn, because if we don't learn them right now, we might look foolish when we are older." Her soft expression turned into a cold one. "So I'm going to teach you, just like daddy taught me."

He had shot her a questioning look. A confused one. In his opinion everything one needed to learn, would either be learned at school or from experience. Maybe they would learn it from parents, like how to behave, but he had no idea sisters were supposed to teach you something aswell.

"Do you ever have those dreams that make you feel hot?"

"Hot?" That had been the first word he said that day. The last one aswell.

"Yes, you have a dream, and then you suddenly realise you underwear is... wet?" She had blushed and seemed very uncomfortable. "Because it's normal, it has to do with hormones."

He had shrugged. Sure he had, but he wasn't just going to tell anyone. It had seemed so embarrassing.

"You know what? Maybe it's better if I show you... Take off your jeans, okay? It's nothing to be ashamed of."

-

_NO!!_

She had been the first girl he had ever been interested in. Her dark hair and blue eyes gave him nightmares. Nightmares because he wanted to be with her, but he couldn't. So he considered them nightmares, because every single nice dream that would never come true, was a nightmare.

Until that one day, when he was fifteen years old, and there was a party going on at school. Not a prom, just a party to celebrate Christmas.

"Albert Wesker." He eyes had gazed into his for a few seconds before she continued. "I've had my eyes set on you since the day I saw you play bastketball with the other boys." She had giggled. "But you seemed so distant, I was afraid to talk to you."

He had shrugged and turned away from her, only to fake desinterest.

Her hand had trailed down his chest and he had felt her nails scratching through the fabric of his blue sweatshirt. It had made him feel very confused. "Come with me?" She had asked with a teasing expression.

So he had followed her outside, where she disappeared behind a big and sturdy tree. She had pushed him against the wood and pressed her lips onto his, demanding some action. He had given into it with a fiery passion, craving for more. The cold didn't bother him, he felt very warm inside and wouldn't have been surprised if he had been blushing. He had fantasized about this for months, and refused to just let the moment pass by.

"Hmmm, you are gorgeous, you know that?" She breathed while her hands trailed down his back. "You are perfect... You want to feel me too?" Her hands wandered off and slipped underneath his boxers. Her hands, they were freezing.

_'You want to feel me too?'_

"No!" He had pushed her away so hard, she had landed with her butt on the hard concrete and scratched her wrist.

_'A girl that does this for anyone is a slut. Never let anyone touch you like this unless you really like them.'_

"SLUT!"

He had ran off, all the way home, not even bothering to take his jacket with him. He still didn't feel the coldthough, because now he was boiling with fear and anger, as apposed to the lust he had felt before.

-

_I don't like being touched._

During his time with S.T.A.R.S. and Umbrella people had left Wesker alone for most of the time. They would work with him, they would even talk to him, but they would never touch him. None of them had known where the hatred against affection had come from, but they had just ignored it. There was work to do, and there was no time for personal issues.

Jack Krauser however wasn't that easy to please. When he just started working for Wesker he used to act the same as everyone else always had, but as the months went by, Jack started to get curious. He wanted to know what was going on inside of his boss' head, and he intended to find out one way or another. Even if it would mean getting fired, hurt or maybe even killed in the process. Jack didn't have a lot to lose anymore anyway.

Wesker had found it quite annoying in the beginning. He didn't understand Jack one bit. To Wesker, Jack was nothing more than a replacable employee, someone to do the dirty work. But as they spent more time together, Wesker got used to the man. He even enjoyed their little encounters in the cafeteria and his office.

"Why do you always wear those gloves?" Krauser was staring at his boss, hoping he didn't cross a line by asking that.

Wesker shrugged. "Did you ever notice how filthy this planet is?"

Krauser nodded, but he wasn't very satisfied with that answer. "But... Don't you like to feel things? Whether something is warm or cold, soft or hard?" He asked. "What about women?"

Wesker's lip twitched, but it went unnoticed. "Did you ever notice how cold hands are?"

Krauser leaned over the table and rested his head in his hands. "No, not really."

"Well they are..." Wesker muttered. He stood up and wanted to walk away, but something was holding him back. "Also, I never hear you talk about touching a woman either."

Krauser snickered. "I'm gay."

Wesker raised an eyebrow, but didn't seem that surprised. "Oh?"

"That doesn't mean anything you know, there is no need to worry about me falling for you."

"Oh, so even gay men don't think I'm attractive?" Wesker asked. "I find myself to be quite pleasing to the eyes."

Krauser nodded again, smirking this time. "Oh you are, but it's very hard to fall for a man that can't stand being touched."

Wesker stared at his subordinate and sat back down, not quite sure what to say. There was still something keeping him from walking away from Krauser.

"What?" Krauser asked. "Are you gay, too?"

Wesker slammed his fist on the table, almost making the paper coffeecups fall off. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"I'm not being ridiculous, it would just explain a lot... No women, no touching, maybe you're afraid of what people would say, so you just ignore affection completely, in order of keeping your secret safe."

"That has nothing to do with love, whatsoever!" Wesker stated clearly. Then he shook his head and cursed himself for losing his calm.

"Then what?" Krauser almost whispered. "I think I know, but I also think you will kill me if I say it out loud."

"Scratch the 'think', Krauser, it's a fact. I will kill you if you do so."

Krauser looked at his boss, trying to read the others man's emotions. "You're not denying anything."

Weskertook off his sunglasses and looked Jack into the eyes. "Jack..." He stated with a cold voice. "I don't know what is going on inside of your demented brain, but stay out of my business..." He paused and shot the other man a glare. "I don't like being touched, and that's that."

Jack shrugged. "Sure."

-

_Yes?_

He still liked sitting near the window, staring at everything that happened outside. The trees, though different from the ones he used to look at years ago, still seemed the same. Still sturdy, yet flexible.  
All those years ago he wanted to be sturdy too, but now he wished he was a little more flexible aswell.

A knock on his door interrupted his quiet daydream. "Come in?"

Krauser entered, looking very annoyed. "I don't like that Wong-woman, she's not someone that should be trusted."

Wesker didn't bother to turn his chair around to face Krauser. He just continued looking at was going on outside. "I know."

Krauser rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh. Wesker appeared to be having a bad day. "Sir... Ah, whatever." He walked further into the room to see what his boss was looking at. "Oh, fall's kicking in."

Wesker hummed in agreement.

"I like fall, the changes in nature, the way people look for ways to warm themselves up when it's stormy...." Krauser said, his eyes fixated on the falling leaves. "It's nice."

"Jack, for once, can't you just be quiet?"

Krauser snickered. "Yeah."

Wesker nodded and was quickly lost in thought again. He never even noticed Krauser leaving the room.

-

_Yes._

"It ripped." Wesker was annoyed. Very annoyed.

"How?" Krauser asked. He liked knowing everything, he was a little too curious for his own good.

Wesker grunted. "That damn cat of mine was playing with them all day long, and since the other ones are in my washing machine, my hands will be naked for a full day."

Krauser chuckled lightly. "Oh come on, it's not a disaster."

"My hands are freezing." Wesker almost pouted there, but was able to turn it into a scowl.

"Want mine?"

Silence for a full minute as the two men continued walking. They were headed to the other building because they had to attend some meeting. Krauser always tagged along for no reason at all. That man was as loyal as a dog.

"Your what?" Wesker finally muttered.

Krauser frowned. "My hands..." He replied with a sarcastic undertone. "No man, my gloves. I'm never cold. It's because I'm always busy."

"... Okay?"

-

_Not all hands are cold._

They stepped into the building and handed their coats to the girl standing behind the desk in the big hall. Quietly they walked to the elevator and waited for it arrive.

"Thanks." Wesker muttered while giving Krauser his gloves back. "I need to get extra pairs, I also own over ten pairs of sunglasses, so I should know better."

"Hmmmm."

The elevator arrived and the two stepped in. Krauser pushed the button and the little cabin started to move. Annoying music was playing in the background. Elevator-music.

"Aren't you cold now?"

Krauser shook his head and touched his face. "No, never." He glanced at his boss and smirked. "Wanna feel?"

"What?"

"Feel?" Krauser stepped forward and grabbed Wesker's hand without even thinking about consequences. "See? Never cold."

Wesker pulled his hand back and wanted to punch Krauser, but he decided against it. It wasn't that bad. "Hmpf."

"Haha..." The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened. Krauser stepped out and turned around. "Maybe you don't hate being touched. You're just not used to it in the right way." And Krauser walked off.

Wesker was still standing in place when Krauser disappeared around the corner. "Oh heck, perhaps you're right." He stared at his hand and sighed.

Suddenly the doors closed again and Wesker frowned. "Hey! That was my floor!" He rolled his eyes as he made it all the way down again. "Ahwell, might aswell get used to going up and down then aswell." He muttered, suppressing a laugh. "Damn you, Jack." His stomach twitched in a rather new and slightly amusing way. He shook it off and blamed it on the elevator. Those things always made his stomach feel funny.

Maybe this time a little more than usual though.

* * *

I **really **hope you actually liked this.  
If you did could you please review? I'm kind of new to this (I only ever wrote 'Worthy' as a 'serious' boylove fic) so opinions would be lovely.

See ya next time. :)  
-T


End file.
